Looking back is never easy
by XxDeciexX
Summary: The girls have now hit 16 and they are actiong like normal high school girls. Beer, sex, drugs, love, family, death, and looking back. You will read voiceovers every now and then. It's also kinda Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for: Multiple uses of Alcohol, Drugs, Sexual content, language, violence, and suicide

* * *

Profiles 

Blossom Utonium

16 years old

Suffers from: Alcohol Addiction, Sexual addiction, Slight Insomnia

Effected by: Having many of her friends commit suicide, Witnessed someone get ran over by a car

Lives with two sisters and her father

School: Pokey Oaks High School

* * *

Bubbles Utonium 

16 years old

Suffers from: Depression, Paranoid Personality Disorder, Sleep Terror Disorder

Effected by: Molested by her father's friend at age seven, Witnessed a murder

Lives with two sisters and her father

School: Pokey Oaks High School

* * *

Buttercup Utonium 

16 years old

Suffers from: Bipolar disorder, Drug Addiction, Pyromania

Effected by: Raped three times, Witnessed five of her friends shoot themselves

Lives with two sisters and her father

School: Pokey Oaks High School

* * *

It was the first day of 10th grade. A girl with long red hair wearing a small pink tank top that showed her belly, tight hip huggers with a black thong showing. Next to her was a girl with her head in her arms, she has blond hair that was pulled back into two long ponytails, she was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a long black skirt. The red haired girl went to the stairs. 

"Buttercup! Hurry up, we're gonna be late for school!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Chill the fuck out, Blossom!" Someone else yelled down the stairs. A few minutes later girl flew downstairs. Blossom sighed at her sister for wearing her bondage pants, fishnets, and her Rancid T-shirt. Buttercup pushed her black hair out of her face, as she looked over at her other sister.

"What's wrong with you Bubbles?" she asked. Her sister looked up and shook her head no as if replying 'Nothing'. Buttercup looked out the window and off into the distance.

"We should get to school," Bubbles said in a very low tone. The girls left after saying goodbye to their father, The Professor.

A voiceover of Buttercup starts, "Ever since that day I felt a sense of depression in Bubbles' voice. This was only about five or six months before the…incident."

It's now right before homeroom Bubbles scans the halls looking for people she knows.

"Mitch, Robin, Mike," she sighs and continues to talk to herself, "No one interesting is here." She goes on looking over and then a red cap captures her attention. She does a double take.

"What, no, it can't be," she says to herself. She rushes to her home room, looking for Blossom. She finds her flirting with someone, as usual. Bubbles rolls her eyes as she walks up to her sister. Blossom looks over and scowls.

"What is it?" Blossom asks.

"Well…," Bubbles begins to speak.

* * *

Until next time my lads and lassies. 


	2. Chapter 2

Profiles

* * *

Brick 

16 years old

Suffers from: Sexual addiction, Bipolar disorder, Sleepwalking disorder

Effected by: His brother tried to kill his other brother, got hit by a car multiple times

Lives with two brothers and father

School: Pokey Oaks High School

* * *

Boomer (sp?) 

16 years old

Suffers from: Depression, ADD, Kleptomania

Effected by: Was almost killed by his brother, hap sexual things done to him while he was help hostage at age nine (not by ppgs)

Lives with two brothers and father

School: Pokey Oaks High School

* * *

Butch 

16 years old

Suffers from: Is just plain old crazy, Panic disorder

Effected by: Used to use heroin, beaten to a bloody pulp at rock concerts (Butch got off easy)

Lives with two brothers and father

School: Pokey Oaks High School

* * *

"Well," Bubbles begins to speak. 

A guy with red hair tied back into a short ponytail, wearing a red cap, black A7X hoodie, ripped jeans, and black and white converse walks up to Blossom and her sister.

"Blossom!" he said with great enthusiasm. (DC: creepy eh?)

Bubbles looks over and points at him, APretty much him.

"Brick!" Blossom squeals.

Bubbles rolled her eyes as she opened up her notebook and began to write. 'I give them a week until they have fun.' She sighs as she head off to homeroom.

It's now around 12:15, Buttercup just got her lunch as she scans the lunchroom. She finds her sisters and sits down and looks over at Bubbles and grins. Bubbles doesnt look up, nor does she reply. Buttercup waves her hand in front of Bubbles face.

"Hello, deep in thought much?" Buttercup says confused.

Bubbles snaps out of and looks at her sister dazed.

A voiceover of Blossom starts, "Bubbles was always a bit of a daydreamer. I mean really ever since we were kids."

Three guys walk over to the table one is Brick (DUH!), and two others. One had blond hair the fell over his face, he wore dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a set of dog tags. The other one had a mohawk, the hair around the mohawk was in a buzz cut, he wore a leather jacket, a wifebeater, ( a white tank top for you morons out there) , and camo pants. Brick sat next to Blossom and cuddled with her. Blossom giggled. Bubbles opened up her notebook 'On second thought, I give them three days.' She stops writing and looks to her side and sees the blond haired boy watching her write.

"Excuse me," Bubbles snorted.

The blond haired boy looked up, blushed, and grinned, "I'm sorry," he puts his hand out, "I'm Boomer.

Bubbles just looks at his hand as he puts it back in pocket.

"Well, nice to see you again Boomer," she replies as she goes back to her lunch.

Boomer looks back at his lunch and whispers under his breath, "Nice to see you again too, Bubbles."

* * *

Well lad and lassies, we have all discovered that Boomer is EMO! get out a bagpipe and plays it while dancing around 


	3. Chapter 3

Part three D and no profiles o Oh and Mitch now lives in a normal house. He be rich now D

* * *

The loud. annoying , stupid (I hate school bells) bell rings. Bubbles is sitting next to her sister Buttercup, who is talking to Butch about burning thing. Boomer runs in and literally runs into the teacher. Bubbles looks up at what happened and cracks a smile. 

Boomer grins sheepishly, "Hello." The teacher looks over at Boomer and points to the seat on the other side of Bubbles.

Bubbles leans over and whispers, "I already have a feeling shes going to kill one of us by the end of the year." Boomer starts to laugh, not noticing how confused Bubbles is. 'What the hell is he laughing at? I was being serious, she thought.'

At the end of class Butch came up to Bubbles, "Hey, you going to Mitchs party tomorrow?"

Bubbles looked at Butch confused, "Uh, sure, I guess."

"Yeah Im giving up going The Holiday to go to this." (Note: Where I live a bunch of mallrats go to a Holiday Inn for concerts and they call it THE Holiday, stupid emo mallrat kids mumbles)

Bubbles looks at him slightly confused, "The Holiday?"

"You know The Holiday," he gets no response, "The Holiday Inn."

"Oh," she looks over her shoulder and then back at Butch, "Do you know whats up with Blossom and Brick?"

"I think theyre going out," Butch says looking of in space a little bit, "Why?"

"No reason, I got to go. Ill see you tomorrow."

"Ok, later."

Bubbles looks over her shoulder and looks at Butch walking away and smiles.

Later on that day after school Bubbles is going through her backpack in her room.

"Thats odd I thought I had my notebook," Bubbles says confused to herself. Blossom then comes barging in waving Bubbles notebook around.(hee hee waving)

She beings to yell at Bubbles, "What the fuck do you mean by fun? Are you implying that I'm a whore? I'm not a fucking whore you shithead! Youre the whore!" Blossom then jumps onto Bubbles and begins punching her multiple times. Bubbles tries to push Blossom off her but shes got to strong of a grip on her, she then starts to scream.

Blossom then slaps her across the face and goes on yelling at her while hitting her, "Who the fuck are you to criticize me? Youre dirt, youre less then dirt!" Blossom looks around and grabs on of Bubbles knives as Buttercup runs in.

Buttercup runs over to Blossom and pries her off Bubbles as she yells at Blossom, "What the hell are you doing?"

Blossom points to a crying Bubbles, "That useless piece of shit, wrote stuff about me in her notebook and called me a whore. Who cares anyways she got what she deserved."

Buttercup then slapped her, "Get out of her room," Blossom looks at Buttercup, "I said get," she punches the wall and cracks her knuckles, "out!"

* * *

Buttercup overrules Blossom. P Ach I can't find my bagpipes!  



	4. Chapter 4

Ach I smell two Rowdyruffs that like Bubbles

* * *

After Blossom left the room with her new slap mark, Buttercup walked over to Bubbles. 

"Yo, its ok Blossom just doesnt realize that what you were saying was the truth," Buttersup said in a caring tone.

"Look, Ill be fine, just leave me alone," Bubbles replied.

"Ok, you sure?"

"Yeah Im fine," Bubbles said looking down. She watched Buttercup leave and shut the door. Bubbles sighed and looked over at her knife. She sighs as her eyes begin to water up again thinking about all the other times this happened. She reaches over and grabs the knife. Placing the knife over her right arm, she sighs, she knows how its done, shes done it many times before. Slice, her blood began to come out of her cut slowly. She did it again, and again, and again. By the end her arm looked as if she killed someone. She takes out her pen and notebook and begins to write as she began speaking aloud:

'Dear family,

I'm sure you are wondering were I am right now. Well I am most likely taking a walk, or I lost to much blood again. If I dont come back, do not look for me. Let me walk or lay their dead. I know I said I would stop, but I couldnt. I am sorry.

Might see you later/Love,

Bubbles'

Her note was smeared with blood. She left it on her dresses and grabbed her hoodie. She flew out the window and began to walk. She held her right arm close to her chest, her heart. She walked into Townsville. It started to rain, looking over she went past Mojos lair, home of the Rowdyruff boys. Not long after walking past Mojos lair she ran into a familiar face. She looked up and saw Butchs green eyes. His mohawk was now falling over his face because of the rain. He looked down at her and smiled as she pulled her sleeves over her hands.

"Hey," he said grinning.

"Hey, what are you doing out here in the rain?" she asked.

He holds up his 7-11 bag, "Had to get food, you?"

"Uh, no reason," She replied nervously.

Butch noticed Bubbles arms were leaking something through her hoodie, "Uh, whats that leaking? he asked pointing at her right arm."

She shoves her arm into her hoodie pocket, "Uh, its, erm, uh, nothing yeah I just fell."

Butch gives her an odd look as if he knew something. He grabbed her left arm and she started freaking out. Eventually Butch calmed her down and pulled her in what looked like a hug from behind.

"Let go of me!" Bubbles cried.

"Look, chill out just show me I wont get mad," He said as he started pulling down Bubbles right sleeve. Realizing what she did to herself Butch got angry, say, and worried.

"Come on let me take you to my house and well clean this up."

Bubbles looked down as tears started to roll down her face again, "You hate me dont you?"

Butch became uneasy, "No, I could never hate you," Bubbles cried harder as Butch pulled her into a real hug.

"It's ok come on, how about this lets clean them up at your house," he said.

Bubbles sniffed and nodded. The rain started to stop.

* * *

Sorry theyve all been so short. Tee hee gee, I like odd pairs. Hey my bagpipe! begins to play 


End file.
